Battles Beyond Death:Lelouch Among the Souls
by Jericho the Temperate
Summary: A Code Geass and Bleach crossover following the adventures of Lelouch vi Britannia after his death.
1. Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning

_Declaimer: I own neither Code Geass nor Bleach  
_

_Hello everyone, this is a fic I've been working on in my spare time._

_ It features Lelouch as the protagonist and follows his story after he dies in Zero Requiem. Timeline wise this fic is placed post R2 in Code Geass and well before the first episode in Bleach. In this world Ichigo and his friends will grow up in a newly liberated Japan and the Code Geass main characters will age accordingly.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning**

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia was dying, his world fading away into nothingness. At first there had been pain, reducing his entire world to the gaping wound in his chest where he knew his own blade had pierced him. He never felt his precious blood gushing out of the wound to stain his white robes, he never felt his feet collapsing under him and causing his body to slide to the bottom of the Royal Float. But in a few scant seconds even the pain had begun to fade. He barely felt the hand griping his, could barely see the outline of the figure leaning over him.

"Oni-sama"

Nuanally.

Even as he drew in his last breaths through ruined lungs, Lelouch tried to force his lips to work once more, to speak his last farewell to her, to say that he was sorry for everything he put her through.

"So, everything you did was..."

She knew. Somehow she knew why he had done all this. And she understood. That alone was enough for him to die in peace.

"Oni-Sama I love you!"

The dying emperors lips curved into a smile.

"Yes, I destroy worlds...create...worlds"

He was still smiling as his world faded away.

* * *

For an infinite moment he floated in a void of absolute blackness. There was no sound, no sight no feeling. Even thoughts were absent from this place that was no place.

Then, after an eternity had passed, there was a tiny pinpoint of light. Far away but growing larger by the second. Or was it that the light never changed and it was he who was moving towards it? He couldn't tell. He could only watch enthralled as the light grew until it was blindingly brilliant and he was swallowed up in it.

* * *

When Lelouch regained his senses again he found himself laying on his back on a hard surface and staring at a cloudless blue sky, the unintelligible roaring of a crowd of people was ringing in his ears.

He pulled himself to his feet and stared around him. He was now standing at the bottom of the royal float he had so recently traveled in.

All around him, chaos reigned. The people, both Britannian and Japanese, were mobbing his Imperial guardsmen, who were in full retreat. His half sister Cornelia was leading her little band of rebels to free the prisoners. And through all this madness the chanting of the crowd.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero!"

Almost inevitably his eyes were drawn to the top of the Royal Float.

There he stood, Zero, the champion of justice, as still as a statue, bloody sword in hand.

Lelouch felt his eyes become fixated on that weapon, and almost as if his eyes were being moved by someone else, felt his gaze travel down the dripping sword and follow the trail of blood leading down the the float and ending at...

Lelouch stumbled backwards in shock.

Lelouch vi Britannia had seen many things in his time that would break the mind of a lesser man, from the Thought Elevator to the Massacre at the SAD, and he was not one to be easily rattled. But seeing his own dead body was enough to send even him into a panic. He quickly backed away as fast as he could from the sight of Nuanally holding onto his lifeless form and sobbing hysterically, blindly continuing until he stepped on his own robes and ended up falling on his back.

It took a while for Lelouch to regain his equilibrium and take stock of his surroundings again.

He noticed that he was still wearing his royal robes, but they were free of the blood that soaked the robes of his...corpse. The gaping wound in his chest was gone too. In its place was a very odd contraption. A square metal plate to which was attached a long metal chain that came down to his feet and draged along the ground as he walked. Another thing he noticed was that even though he was still surrounded by a sizable crowd, none of them took any notice of him and he could not interact with them in anyway. All attempts to touch a physical object or person ended in failure. With his hand bouncing back as if he hit an invisible barrier.

From all this Lelouch concluded that he was indeed dead, and this was the afterlife. It certainly wasn't what he had expected an afterlife to be like, and he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself now that he was a... ghost? Spirit?. Was he supposed to spend the rest of eternity like this? Wandering the world and playing silent observer? Lelouch was dejectedly watching Cornelia and Kallen leading a still sobbing Nuanally away when he felt ...something. As there was something heavy pressing down on him, as if the air around him was getting thinner and was making it difficult to draw breath.

"Please don't be alarmed Lelouch-kun" a voice said from behind him.

Lelouch spun around in shock.

* * *

He really couldn't do with any more surprises today. After all he had just died, been confronted with his own corpse, and found himself stuck in a most unflattering afterlife. The universe apparently, was not taking his feelings into consideration. But then he was half sure that said universe spent its spare time making his life miserable. So why should the universe give up its favorite pass-time just because he was dead?

When Lelouch had recovered somewhat from his most recent shock he took stock of the man he now found himself facing. The man was very tall and looked to be in the prime in his life. He was wearing a black Japanese kimono under an antique style white haori open at the front. A pale green sash was tied around his waist and more importantly, the handle of a katana could be seen peeking from the sash. His face was, for lack of a better word, handsome, with square spectacles framing his eyes and wavy brown hair parted down the middle.

But it was not the mans eye catching appearance that Lelouch found to be his most noticeable feature. It was the sheer presence coming from the man. The only time Lelouch had felt a commanding aura like this was when he faced his late unlamented father, Charles. But the slight smile and friendly expression on the man made for a different effect than the 98th emperors.

Lelouch was still staring when the man spoke again.

"I know you must be confused and worried now Lelouch-kun" the man said in a friendly voice that was strangely soothing "Don't worry, I promise to explain your circumstances to you in detail"

The man bowed his head in greeting.

"I am Sosuke Aizen"

* * *

_end of chapter1_

_There you have it. I got things moving from the very first chapter and plan on keeping things interesting for Lelouch. What do you think Aizen is planing for Lelouch? :p Also what do you think about the fic itself? Any comments and advice are welcome._

_Thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 2: First Glimpse of the New Home

_Chapter 2 is ready._

* * *

Chapter 2: First Glimpse of the New Home.

* * *

Lelouch sat on a metal beam in an abandoned construction site. Aizen had escorted him here and spent the last hour explaining the details of the new life, or after life, he found himself in. It had been...an eye opening sixty minutes. He learned that he was a newly dead soul, called a plus. And if he didn't move on to a place called the Soul Society he would eventually devolve into a Hollow, an evil spirit that ate pluses like him. He also learned that the metal chain attached to his chest was called his soul chain, and was what anchored his soul to his body in life. Now that it had been severed in death, it would start to decay and as soon as the chain lost its final link, he would turn into a Hollow and start mindlessly attacking both the living and the dead.

However, fortunately for him, Aizen was a Shinigami, a Death God who had the power to send pluses like him into the Soul Society and destroy Hollows. But ofcourse there was a catch.

Aizen, as he himself explained, was a high ranked Shinigami and never went on routine soul burials, but he had come specifically so he could meet Lelouch.

"I have been watching you for some time now Lelouch-Kun" Aizen had admitted. "I was impressed by your Zero Requiem, the way you overcame every obstacle in your path and broke the cycle of hate that gripped this world, the way you were willing to sacrifice even your life to reach this goal. In the end you not only atoned for your sins, but you reached the original goals you had set for your self at the very beginning, you have destroyed Britannia, for the new Britannia that will emerge after today will resemble your fathers Britannia in name only, and you have made the gentle world your sister had always wished for"

Lelouch was, to say the least, quite taken aback. This...Shinigami knew the truth behind his master plan, understood all its many twists and turns, and he applauded him for it. The plan that was a secret to the entire world except for his inner circle. His respect for Aizen had gone up considerably.

But then Aizen had moved on to the less pleasant news.

"Your welcome in Soul Society is uncertain at best. And at worst, you can expect open hostility and attempts on your life" Aizens brown eyes had locked on to Lelouchs purple ones. "I believe myself to be the only Soul Reaper who understands why you did what you did, that you have infact saved the world this day. As far as all others are concerned you are the Demon Emperor, who deserves to be put down like a mad dog"

Lelouch closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingers. Like a mad-dog. An image of his half brother Clovis popped into his minds eye. The thoughtless massacre at Shinjuku, the way some of the Back Knights had afterwards compared the killing of Clovis to the killing of a mad dog. Oh the irony.

"I see" Lelouch had replied in a mildly amused voice. "what you say makes sense. After all, I'm sure that there are many people in Soul Society who have me to thank for sending them there. Its only natural that they would want justice upon me when I'm finally within the reach of their blades"

"Don't worry Lelouch-Kun" Aizen had said with a reassuring smile. "The people of Soul Society are very bad at keeping track of events in this world. So it would take some time for news of your death to spread there. This should give you some time before you have to start worrying. You can even use that time to ensure that your identity remains undiscovered. And when and if you finally run into trouble, I will do my best to help you, consider it my small way of saying thank you for everything you have done for this world, and for the cause of justice"

That was when Lelouch had become slightly suspicious. After all, in his experience people, especially people in positions of power, never did anyone a favor unless they expected it returned. And Aizen was being far too philanthropic for a man who carried a katana and, by his own admission, used it regularly.

But more importantly, Lelouch realized that he was in no position to call Aizen out, not right now. He was very much helpless. All the power he had wielded so recently, his Armies, his Knightmareframes, his WMD warheads. They had all abandoned him in death. Even his Geass was gone, he had checked his reflection in shop windows and found his eyes to be clear of the bird like sigils. In essence he had been reduced to the man he had been before he met C.C, a powerless walking corpse. Lelouch felt his lips curl up into a half grin. Only this time it was literal. Aizen on the other hand was in the exact opposite position. By his own admission he was a high ranking member of the Shinigami organization, and if nothing else Aizen had the sword sheathed at his waist.

No, he definitely was not in any position to confront Aizen. As much as he hated to admit it, Aizen had him in check. He had to save his king before he did anything else.

And besides, he simply couldn't afford to turn down any help that was offered. Not so early in his after life. He needed time to learn more about this new world he had stepped into and form his own opinion. So the best course of action was to graciously accept Aizens help.

* * *

"Are you sure you are ready Lelouch-Kun?" Aizen asked as they faced each other.

Lelouch had thanked Aizen for his help and had promised to seek out his help if he ever needed it. All that remaied was for Aizen to send him on to Soul Society.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Lelouch replied with a wry grin. "Do it"

"Very well" In a single smooth motion, Aizen had drawn his katana."Look at this Lelouch-Kun. This is what makes a Shinigamis work possible, both destroying Hollows and sending souls to the after life, this is my Zanpaktou"

He held the blade horizontally in front of Lelouch. Lelouch couldn't take his eyes off the blade. It looked sharp, razor sharp. This wasn't a honorary weapon like the ones paraded about by the former JLF officers, this was a weapon of war, a tool that was ready to be put to use at a moments notice.

"This is what I will use to send you on your way" He smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I'll use the end that isn't sharp"

And before Lelouch could quite grasp what is happening, Aizen had touched the pommel of his katana to the top of Lelouch's forehead.

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes to blinding sunlight. It took him several moments to get his bearings. The last thing he remembered was the sword hilt touching his forehead and, he guessed, he had lost conciousness afterwards. He was laying on his back staring at the cloudless noonday sky. Pulling himself to a sitting position he found himself in a dusty unpaved street lined with rows of poorly built, to be generous, shacks. As Lelouch pulled himself to his feet he found the inhabitants of the houses poking their heads out of the doors and windows one by one and finally emerging into the street itself. He guessed that his sudden arrival had been a surprise to them.

Lelouch noticed that every person he could see was wearing shabby Japanese kimonos and were looking rather...unkempt. If first glances were anything to go by then Soul Society was a dump. He looked up at the sun mercilessly beating down, a hot, dry, and dusty dump.

"You alright there buddy?" A voice asked from behind him.

Lelouch spun around and did a double take as he found himself facing a youngish man with semi long red hair parted down the middle and held back from his eyes by a cloth headband. He was sporting a light brown kimono and was leaning on a wooden quarter staff. For a second Lelouch almost thought he had recognized the young man, but no, he wasn't someone he had known in his past life. But Lelouch couldnt shake off the nagging feeling of familiarity.

"Yes, just a little disoriented is all"

"New arrival I'm guessing" The young man said with a smile. That smile too was painfully familiar.

"What gave it away?" Lelouch grinned, gesturing down at himself. He was still wearing the cloths he died in, and looked very out of place amidst the squalor.

"Well aside from your getup, the way everyone is acting" The man grinned back as he gestured up and down the street.

"You know, you might want to exchange those cloths for something a bit more casual, you are like an advertisement saying 'Mug me! I'm new!' "

"Happens often does it?" asked Lelouch with a raised eyebrow.

"Sadly yes" his new acquaintance sighed. "Especially in this pleasant little district"

He patted Lelouch on the shoulder as he turned away, gesturing for Lelouch to follow him.

"Come on, I'll help you get set up and settled in, least I can do"

Lelouch sighed and started to follow him.

"Welcome to Rukongai by the way" Lelouch's new friend said over his shoulder. "The names Naoto"

Lelouch stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened. The little details clicking into place.

"Naoto Kozuki"

Lelouch had to sit down.

* * *

"Ohayo Aizen Taicho!"

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo Taicho"

"Ohayo"

Sosuke Aizen greeted his subordinates with a nod and a smile as he marched through the barracks of the fifth squad. He had just returned from his sojourn into the world of the living. Not that anyone in his squad knew it. As far as they were concerned, their captain had never left the barracks today, and many Shinigami were woefully ignorant of the happenings in the world of the living, considering such things beneath them. And so todays incident which shook the world of the living would only raise ripples in the Gotei until Lelouch was actually spotted in Rukongai. Perfect for him.

Aizen, turned into his office and found that he had someone waiting for him. One of the two people who knew that this office had been empty since last night.

"My my Aizen Taicho, you certainly have gotten into a good mood" Ichimaru Gin said from his perch on the window ledge. "Did you meet any old friends in the world of the living? Someone you knew from here reborn perhaps"

"Gin" said Aizen as he settled down behind his desk. "I met no old friends, I simply had a pleasant trip through the world of the living"

"Oh my" Gin's permanent grin, if such a thing was possible grew wider. "The sights of the place must have made an impression. I myself have been quite taken by the new fashions they have come up with, very eyecatching. I'm going to try some out next time I take a day off"

"Gin " Aizen interrupted him smoothly. "If you meet someone who you feel can understand you, can see things from your level. Or at the very least you think who has the potential to understand you. Do you think such a person should be made an ally or ...removed before he can potentially become a problem"

"Dear dear, you are quite philosophical today Aizen Taicho" Gin hopped down from his perch and headed for the door. "But if you ask me, such a person can be fun"

Aizen put his elbows on the table and interlaced the fingers of his hands, bringing them up under his chin.

"I see"

* * *

After Lelouch had found his equilibrium again, Naoto had led him to a shop where Lelouch had bartered his royal robes in exchange for a far less conspicuous set of cloths and a few essential supplies.

Naoto had also insisted he buy a small knife. Because wandering this part of Rukongai weaponless was, according to him, "Like being a Japanese guy in Pendragon Court". So now Lelouch carried the blade sheathed at his waist and, while he had no idea how to use it, at least its constant presence was comforting.

He had explained his reaction to Naotos name by saying he had been a student of Ashford Academy during his time in the world of the living, and that he had met his sister Kallen there.

Naoto was overjoyed to hear that Kallen was doing well, and had become a lot friendlier to Lelouch as a result. Saying that any friend of Kallens was a friend of his. Ofcourse Lelouch had avoided mentioning that he and Kallen knew each other from the Black Knights, and had simply told her brother that he had learned of her true name and exploits after the Black Rebellion. As revealing his involvement with the rebellion would have led to an uncomfortable line of questioning and had the potential to uncover his identity.

And, as he learned from Naoto, he was right to be careful about his true name. The story of the Demon King Lelouch vi Britannia had spread even to Soul Society. And if he were to be found out then the good people of Rukongai would likely tear him limb from limb.

Lelouch learned all this and more as he and Naoto sat swapping stories in a little tea house. Lelouch gave Naoto the latest news from the world of the living, to which his new friend listened with rapt attention, while Naoto shared stories about his time in the Japanese resistance and his later exploits in Soul Society. Lelouch found Naoto to be a friendlier more cheerful version of Kallen, always ready to laugh and with no secrets hidden in his open face.

"So what do you plan to do with yourself now that you've passed on Lelouch-kun" Naoto asked when their conversation had winded down to future plans. "Got any ideas for keeping yourself occupied and keep boredom at bay?"

"Well I was never big on physical stuff" Lelouch said thoughtfully. "My number one pastime when I was alive was chess though. I hope to get a chance to play here"

"Chess? Well in that case, are you talking about recreational chess or," Naoto grinned. "Chess with money on the line"

"I've always found a little money spices up the match" Lelouch replied, keeping a perfectly straight face.

"Well in that case you came to the right district. Gambling is a major pastime here. And chess matches are held regularly but" Naoto waved a cautionary finger. "The people that engage in these matches aren't the nicest guys and things sometimes turn unpleasant" That news was hardly surprising to Lelouch. Considering that even in the world of the living he had run the constant risk of not being paid and worse, every time he went gambling.

"And you my friend look to be no martial arts expert" Lelouch snorted at that.

"But" Here Naoto looked thoughtful. "Let me offer you a deal Lelouch-Kun. I'll help you there. I happen to be rather good at defending myself and others." Lelouch glanced at Naotos quarterstaff which rested against the wall of the tea house. It wasn't a hard to see that Naoto could handle himself, even if Lelouch hadn't known about the mans history in the resistance and his sisters battle proves, at least some of which her brother must also have inherited.

"So in exchange for a small part of your profits I will accompany you to your matches and see to it that you come to no harm" Naotos eyes twinkled. "In other words I become the muscle"

Lelouch grinned back at him.

"Deal"

* * *

_So ends Chapter 2._

_So Lelouch meets his first friend in Soul Society and some of Aizens grand scheme is revealed. Notice that Lelouch no longer has his geass power, hes essentially making a clean start in Soul Society. He will later have to gain power by other means if he hopes to survive the upcoming chapters. :) Also did you catch what happened there with Aizen?_

_Also a big thank you for everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing._


End file.
